Detention
by trunks111
Summary: Harry has constant detentions with Snape. Who knew both would like it? Smut. Slash. Mentions of rape, BDSM, adult situations, possible swearing. HarrySnape. Dont like, dont read.
1. First Detention

Harry sighed as he walked down to the dungeons for his detention. He had gotten the detention from Snape because he had gotten the note he and Ron had been passing while taking notes. Harry wasn't really worried about Snape reading the note. It was after all encoded but then Snape could have decoded it but that was unlikely, the two had seemingly been talking about their next quidditch practice but in reality they were talking about which guys at Hogwarts they thought were bi or gay and of which they would have liked to get with.

Ron didn't really want to get with a bi guy because he could suddenly say he was straight. Ron wanted an actual relationship, not just a quick fuck or two. Harry though didn't mind his partner's orientation, if he and the other guy wanted a relationship he would try but if not oh well. Harry glanced at his watch as he walked down the hall to the Potion Master's room. He was 5mins early. He knocked on the door and it swung open.

Not in the least perturbed Harry took a seat at one of the front desks, Snape was sitting at his own desk. "So Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Weasly like to gossip about boys, interesting," Snape said. "I don't know what your talking about, sir," Harry replied. "Don't play dumb with me Potter, I figured your and Weasly's little code out easily," Snape said looking coldly at Harry.

"I'm not playing anything sir, I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Harry said shrugging. "Would you still be so confident if you were to drink truth serum?" Snape asked. "Of course sir, I've got nothing to hide," Harry said smirking. "Stupify!" Snape growled. Harry was paralyzed. Harry looked at him levelly as he approached. "Now let's see if what was in your note is true," Snape said. "What do you want me to do?"  
Harry asked. "Hmm, you're certainly confident," Snape said. Harry shrugged, "Unbind me and I'll make your dreams real," Harry said smiling. Snape unbound him and Harry fell into him, pressing their lips together. Both men were naked a few mins later.

Snape was already hard so using everything he had learned Harry swallowed Snape's cock, slowly rubbing his own growing erection. Harry sucked him till he came then he drank it. Harry stood smirking and with a slight growl Snape grabbed the smirking boy and shoved him into a table. He forced the boy's head into the table then shoved his big hard cock into Harry's small tight hole. Harry gasped, loving the feel of Snape inside of him. Snape pulled almost all the way out then rammed back in continuously untill both came. As they got dressed Snape said, "You have detention tommorrow, 30 points to Gryffindor." Still smirking Harry went back up to the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Second Detention

It's been a few weeks with Harry having detention with Snape every two days. Harry is tired of the same thing, so tonight Harry is going to get creative with Snape. Harry had a belt for Snape, it was a plain black one and was loosely around his waist. He was smirking again as he walked down the stairs. He was quite excited at the aspect of what tonight would bring. He was so excited he had had to jerk himself off between classes. He hadn't invited Ron though. Maybe he could get Snape to give Ron a detention too. Yeah, he'd suggest it as he leaves. Harry grinned, his cock throbbing as the door to the potions class swung open.

"There you are Potter," Snape said standing. Harry grinned at him. "Wipe that fool grin off your face," he commanded. "I thought you liked it when i grinned," Harry said all sweetness. Snape merely glared. "What crawled up your ass?" Harry growled. Snape continued to glare. "Oh maybe that's your problem, you won't let anything up that tight pale ass of yours," Harry smirked. With a flick of his wand both were naked. Harry tackled Snape on to the table. Harry went straight for Snape's nipples, lightly biting the left and running his fingers over the other.

While Harry sucked Snape's right nipple he slowly moved their hips together. Snape groaned and then he was flat on his stomach, Harry about to enter him. Instead of tearing into him like Snape does, Harry slowly pushed himself inside of Snape. Harry was normally a bottom but he had fucked his share of times. He continued moving slowly with Snape growling for him to go faster. Harry chuckled and thrust into him hard a few times then both men came. Harry pulled out of Snape's ass and got on his knees by Snape's head. "Suck me," Harry ordered. Snape glared at him and Harry smirked and forced Snape's head down on his cock.

Snape swallowed Harry and sucked him hard, squeezing Harry's ass as he did so. Harry threw his head back and moaned. Harry came in Snape's mouth and then dressed. "You should give Ron a detention too," Harry called over his shoulder as he left. Snape closed his eyes focusing on the naked image of Harry as he jerked himself off. He would invite Weasly next time, both could suck him.


	3. Third Detention

"Why did Snape give us both detentions?" Ron complained. "You'll see, it's not that bad," Harry replied, walking to the Potion Master's room. "I don't get why you're not bother ed by this!" Ron exclaimed.  
Harry rolled his eyes, Ron would find out why soon enough.

The door swung open, as usual. Harry sauntered in and over to the first table. Ron followed, lleaning against the desk as Harry did.  
Snape stood infront of them. He flixked his wand and all three were naked.  
"What the bloody hell?" Ron yelled. Harry grinned and Snape said, "Suck me." Harry tugged Ron down with him and they both started sucking Snape. Snape threw his head back, it was even better than he had imagined.

Harry stood, as did Ron. With a smirk Harry started sucking Snape's left nipple, Ron did the same to Snape's right. Harry bit the nip, smirking as Snape hissed in pain.  
"Harry, fuck Weasly," Snape commanded.

Ron braced his hands on the table and Harry shoved his cock into Ron's tight ass. Ron moved with Harry's movements, loving the feel. Harry pounded into Ron hard, Snape then thrust himself into Harry. The three moved in sync, moaning loudly. Harry jerked Ron off as they fucked, all three came not long after.

Harry then shoved his cock into Snape, who groaned. Snape then shoved his cock into Ron who yelped in pain. Snape fucked Ron hard and Harry fucked Snape harder.

Harry sat with his ass in the air on a table and said, "Both of you." Snape and Ron shoved their cocks into Harry's tight hole. Both moaned, as harry closed his eyes, rocking his hips back onto the cocks. Both came inside of him and the three moaned.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed. Harry grinned, and Snape said, "45 points to Gryffindor."

"Now I see why you like his detentions," Ron said as they walked back to their dorm. "Yeah," Harry said, smirking.


	4. Fourth Detention

Snape had only given Harry a detention that day.

Harry went down, as usual. The dungeons were eerily quiet, but the door to the Potions room swung open as he approached. He walked into the room, the door swinging shut, at the flick of Snape's wand. He was sitting with his feet on his desk, smiling cooly.

"So what're we going to do tonight?" Harry asked cheerily. "I'm going to fuck you," Snape replied, flicking his wand again, the two now naked.  
Harry grinned and faced the student desks. He leaned with his elbows on the front most one, ass directed at Snape. Harry felt large warm hands trail down his back, over his ass, and slowly felt a finger probe inside, another finger was added a moment later. Slowly pumping the fingers in and out of Harry, Snape added a third and fourth, feeling the boy's hole stretch. He shoved his whole fist in, feeling Harry tense. Slowly, Snape moved his fist farther in. He shoved it deep then abruptly pulled it out, shoving his hard cock in.

Harry and Snape moaned, as Snape slid his cock deep into Harry. Snape thrust in and out fast, loving the feel, as did Harry. Snape continued to thrust into him, as Harry gripped the desk. Snape came deep inside of him and pulled out.  
Panting Harry looked at him. Snape pointed to his already hardening cock. Wrapping his arms around Snape's neck, Harry lowered himself onto the older man's cock. He bounced on it, up and down. Snape laid him on a desk and pounded into him. Snape pounded Harry's ass hard, leaving a red mark where his balls hit. Snape came again, deep inside of Harry.  
Snape dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

After a moments, Harry dressed and left.


	5. Fifth Detention

Snape had just given Harry another detention. And it was the day before winter break was to start.

So, as classes were over, Harry dressed in slightly baggy dark blue jeans and a form fitting black shirt and started his walk down to the Dungeons for his detention. As usual, he was excited for his detention with Snape. They always turned out grand. His excitement showed slightly by the bulge of his pants, but the few people he saw walking didn't comment.

He walked briskly and soon arrived at the Potion Master's classroom. The door swung open and he walked in. Snape was sitting his feet propped on the desk.

"...," he mumbled, looking over at him.

"Yessir?" he said, trying not to grin.

He was beckoned over by Snape. Eagerly, he walked forward. The tall professor then stood and walked behind the boy. He tied a black cloth over his eyes and took him by the arm, taking him deeper into the dungeons.

Harry walked wordlessly, extremely excited and curious about what was going to happen.

They stopped walking after a little while. It was colder. Snape released his arm and with a flick of his wand, the boy was clotheless. With a slight smirk, Snape carefully made the boy rise.

Harry was naked, his erection showing, and he felt magic lifting him. He was so excited it was starting to hurt. But soon he felt cold brick against his back. Then metal cuffs clamped his wrists to the wall. His legs were spread as far apart as possible and his ankles were cuffed to the wall.

A few moments later, he felt something probing his ass. With a flick of Snape's wand, the fucking machine, powered by enchantments Snape himself installed, thrust up into Harry's awaiting and very tight ass. Harry moaned loudly as it began fucking him fast and hard, going deep inside of him before going almost all the way out and back in. He knew it wasn't Snape, it wasn't big enough to be. But it felt fucking great. His ass was being repeatedly pounded deep into, he couldn't control his moans, his dick was throbbing.

Snape stepped forward, taking two clothespins and clamping one on each of the moaning boy's nipples. In reaction, he hissed in pain but continued to moan. Smirking Snape left, it was time for dinner afterall.

Harry was continously fucked. His ass hurt, he needed release desperately, his nipples were in serious pain. And he knew it had been atleast a few days since it had started. He was getting hungry and thirsty.

Snape walked into his private little dungeon where his student was still being fucked quite harshly. He watched for a few moments before flicking his wand so the machine stopped and stepped foreward to catch Harry as the shackels opened.

He then let the boy fall to the ground, where he got to all fours.

Still blindfolded, but no longer being fucked and stuck to a wall Harry tried to stand but wasn't strong enough to. He felt a cock head pressed to his lips, so he opened his mouth and the cock was shoved into his mouth, nearly chocking him, but he forced himself to relax and let the cock slid down into his throat. A large hand was on the back of his head, pushing him further onto the cock. He sucked it hard, running his tongue along the underside, and the man's hips bucked into him. It was Snape, he knew. After alittle bit longer, Snape came in Harry's mouth and down his throat, the younger boy swallowing the cum.

Snape stepped back and allowed for Harry to remove his blindfold.

"Thank you sir," he murmured breathlessly.

Snape smirked and said nothing.

Harry was able to stand after a few moments and limped back to his dorm.


	6. Sixth Detention

Harry was going with Ron to their detention with Snape.

Upon arriving, they saw Snape was naked, apart from his cloak and boots. The boys hurried to undress.

"Weasley, you will fuck Potter. I will fuck you." Snape's voice was cold and bored.

Ron seemed to pale at the fact of having Snape's cock inside of him but he bent Harry over and thrust his cock into Harry's awaiting hole. The tightness surprised him for a moment, but he quickly began thrusting hard into the other teen. Harry moaned softly, moving in time with Ron. He wished it was Snape, envying his friend.

Snape merely watched for a while, his cock already hard.

Finally, he stood and placed himself behind Ron. Ron didn't pause in his fucking of Harry as Snape thrust his cock deep into the redhead, a low moan escaping the teen's lips as Snape filled him. They moved as one, their thrusts frenzied and almost animalistic moans issued from their throats.

Ron came first, his cum squirting deep into Harry. Snape came moments later, his cock was still semi-hard as he pulled out of Ron. Ron pulled out of Harry as well, looking over at Snape.

"Potter, you will fuck Weasley. I will fuck you."

Grinning hugely, Harry hurried to do as he was bid. Desperately wanting Snape inside of him.  
He shoved his cock deep into Ron, who cried out in surprise, falling to his hands and knees as Harry relentlessly pounded into his tight hole.

Snape watched Harry pound into Ron for what seemed like an eternity before he thrust himself into Harry's awaiting hole. Snape fucked him hard, shoving his cock all the way in and nearly taking it all the way out before shoving back in with all the force he could muster. Harry did the same to Ron, feeling himself about to release inside of his friend.

He waited though, until he felt Snape tense, signaling that his finish was near too.

Timing it right, Harry and Snape came together. Harry loved the feeling of Snape's cum inside of him, a blissful smile on his face.

Snape didn't look at them as he stalked away. The boys dressed in silence before leaving.


	7. Seventh Detention

Detention with Snape again. In the dungeon.

When he got there, Snape blind folded him, attached a heavy metal collar to his neck, and led him by a chain. Completely unaware of where he was going, Harry followed, excited already. His cock a semi-hardened bulge in his pants.  
Where ever they were going, it was cold.

When they finally stopped, he was shoved against a cold wall. Snape's mouth on his neck. Biting, kissing, sucking.  
His cock got harder.

His shirt came off, his nipples hard, getting harder as Snape licked, bit, and twisted them. Snape dug his fingers into the supple flesh of Harry's stomach and back.

Harry's pants and boxers came off next. Still blind folded.

Snape's pants and cloak were gone. He was staring at Harry's naked, blind, collared body. Bruises on his neck, chest, and stomach. His cock was hard. Both of theirs.

"Knees!" Snape ordered sweeping forward.

Obediently, Harry got on his knees. Snape strode forward, thrusting his cock into Harry's open mouth. Harry deep throated him with ease, sucking as hard as he could, sliding his tongue all along Snape's sensitive underside.  
Snape held the boy's head in place, forcing him closer, bucking slightly into the boys mouth, forcing him to deep throat him more.

Snape came, hot down Harry's throat. He swallowed it all greedily.

"Up."

Harry stood.

"Spread."

Harry spread his legs. His cock harder than ever.

Snape stepped closer, waving his wand to make Harry float a few inches from the ground. He placed himself at the boys entrance and broke the spell. Harry landed on his cock hard, it going all the way in. Harry groaned aloud as Snape then began pounding in and out of him, hard and fast. Hitting Harry's prostate every time.

Snape fucked him hard, pressing him into the wall as he repeatedly shoved into the boy. He fucked him until he could barely move, finally allowing himself to cum. It shot deep and fast into the teen.  
He pulled out and the teen slumped to the ground, Snape's seed dripping out.


	8. 8th Detention

Cock throbbing, Harry walked down to the dungeons for his latest detention.

Snape was wearing pants, boots, and a pair of fingerless leather gloves that went a few inches down his forearms. With a simple wave of his wand, Harry was naked. Snape strode forward, a swift punch to Harry's gut had him doubled over, his mouth open, gasping for air. Snape unzipped his pants, shoving his cock into Harry's awaiting mouth. He gripped the younger boy's head and forced it down, making him deep throat him. Snape shoved Harry's head away just as he came, his cum squirting all over the boy's face and hair.

The boy grinned up at him, licking off what he could as he gazed into Snape's cold eyes.

Snape took a step closer and grabbed Harry by his hair, throwing him into his desk. Harry hit the desk, with his abdomen, doubling over again, presenting his ass to Snape.

Snape smirked and kneeled, ramming three fingers into the boy's tight hole without any sort of lube. Harry hissed in pain, his back arching. Smirk in place, Snape continued to pump the three fingers into him, stretching him just enough. Without warning, Snape shoved the rest of his hand into the black haired boy. Harry cried out pressing himself into the desk, attempting to get away from the intense pain. Snape grabbed the boy's hip in a harsh grip, his other hand clenched into a fist inside of the boy, pumping it in and out slowly.  
Soft wimpers still came from the boy, but Snape paid him no heed, plunging his arm up to half of his forearm into the boy's warm, tight ass. In and out, the boy rocked with pain and pleasure. Snape grinned, watching the boy's ass so easily accept his fist and arm. He moved faster, like he was punching his prostate, making the boy cry out louder, till the walls rang with his cries.

At last, Snape withdrew his arm and thrust his painful erection into the boy's abused hole. A whimper escaped him as Snape's cum shot deep within him. Snape fucked him as hard as he could, cumming twice more before pulling out completely and letting the boy go on his way. He limped out.


End file.
